Notes from the Chemistry Classroom
by Seasonsof-lovee
Summary: Sometimes it gets rather boring in Chemistry. So what do Kurt and Blaine do? Pass notes of course! Story solely made up of notes passed during class. Eventual Klaine! Takes place in Dalton.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction for GLEE! Kurt and Blaine are passing notes in class. So I'm using elements and side characters from Dalton by CP Coulter, if you haven't read it, you should, it's awesome! But it's okay if you didn't read Dalton, just treat the other characters as the other Warblers. Just note: This can be read as individual oneshots or a series. And also, I do not know when I will be able to update next. It may be tomorrow, next week or even next year. I am pretty busy. Enjoy!**

In chemistry class…

_MONDAY._

Kurt (K): Aluminum reacts with oxygen in the atmosphere to form a layer of Aluminium Oxide, which is insoluble-

Blaine (B): Hey, what'cha doin?

K: Please don't write like that. It's vulgar. And I'm listening to the chemistry lecture. Pay attention, this is important!

B: No it isn't!

K: Why are you even passing notes to me anyway? Reed is sitting right next to you, talk to him instead!

B: Cause Reed actually needs to pay attention in chemistry, it's the only subject he isn't naturally gifted at.

B: Kurt! Why aren't you replying me! :( This is boring! Professor Rivers is just going through what he taught last week!

K: I know, but unlike you, I have to sit for the new student's first term exams to continue in Dalton! And from what I've heard it's pretty difficult.

B: Ya know, I had to take it when I was the new kid too. If you bring a packet of seaweed flavoured crisps for ol' Ruthie working in the office, she may give you extra time for the exam. It comes in handy!

K: Isn't that trechnically cheating?

B: No, that's called giving yourself an advantage over the other students!

K: Fine, believe what you want! Now, shh, I want to listen to Professor Rivers!

_TUESDAY._

K: Didn't Professor Rivers teach this yesterday?

B: Shhh, I'm trying to listen to this lecture!

K: Fine, be that way! :(

B: Come on, I was only joking!

K: I know. Hey, by the way, do you know where and when the audition for the Warblers is being held? I want to try out, seeing that I am a great asset for the team.

B: It's in the auditorium tomorrow afternoon. We're currently looking for a tenor and a baritone for Sectionals.

K: Thanks. Hey, do you wanna help me choose a song to audition with? I was deciding between Don't cry for me Argentina and Single Ladies. Great, the stupid bell rang.

_WEDNESDAY._

B: Great, there's another day wasted. Somebody should honestly tell Professor Rivers he ought to teach the next topic! We've been on this for ages.

K: IKR! Oh, did you catch that? I think he said that there would be a pop quiz tomorrow. Great. Now I actually have to study this.

B: Yep. Hey, you want to come over to my dorm later? Me and the guys are having a little get together to revise for the World History pop quiz on Friday.

K: Is Evan and Ethan going to be there? I'm pretty sure we won't be on topic if they're there.

B: Yeah, they're going to be there but they're pretty focused on studying when it boils down to it.

K: Sigh, I'll bring a nerf gun just in case.

B: That you should do. By the way, when is your exam for the new students held?

K: Friday. But I've been neglecting that to practice for the Warbler's audition today!

B: Oh right, have you chosen a song yet?

K: I was deciding between Single Ladies and California Girls.

B: I would like to see a rendition of Single Ladies! That would be awesome. Please include the dance. Please. I am begging you.

K: Sigh, decisions, decisions.

_THURSDAY._

B: Well, the shortlisted candidates are going to be posted up next week. I have a good feeling that you're going to make it.

K: Aww that's so sweet. But I heard the other guys, they were not that bad.

B: You mean the guy who sang Humpty Dumpty? Seriously?

K: Fine, other than him. That was a horrible rendition of that song if I ever heard one.

B: True, even Dwight can sing better that that.

K: Speaking of Dwight, is he okay? I saw him lining salt on the windowsill yesterday when Ethan and Evan was shooting me with those NERF guns they always seem to have. Focused indeed.

B: Well, they usually are. Until they heard you were coming. Then they decided to throw you a welcome party.

K: Tell them I said thanks. Oh shoot, the test's about to start.

_FRIDAY._

B: Isn't the test for the new students today?

K: Yeah, it is.

B: Why don't you come over to my dorm again for a nother study session? I promise I won't ask Ethan and Evan to come.

K: Sure, why not?

B: I'll ask Reed and Charlie though. They both excel in everything, except for Chemistry for Reed and Biology for Charlie. Charlie can't locate his pancreas to save his life.

K: Thanks, see you later! Right now, I've really got to listen to this. At least Professor River's started a new chapter for Chemistry, about time too.

B: Yea, see you.

**So yep, that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, would mean the world to me!**


End file.
